glestfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Main Page
Major Revamping, complete! Ok, I totally changed the page, but its still not stretched 100% like it should be, and can't find out why (did it from scratch, so am stumped). Any ideas? -Omega --Hofmic-- 20:07, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Cobbling together the main page format and colors - be patient. Try setting user preference on Monaco style to slate or smoke - less color clash while we transition. Trappin 23:58, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Texturing Guide and Mapping Guide shouldn't be under the title, and the Modding stuff shouldn't be above the generic stuff, I can fix most of this stuff myself, but I'd appreciate you not jumbling anything up. --Archmage101 16:32, December 17, 2009 (UTC) I think thay looked good there... Revamping =D I think this page could use some serious revamping, especially to smooth things out and improve the layout. I volunteer. Omega. ~Hofmic 02:36, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Things that should be fixed for this page: *Header image needs to be perfect size, preferably scaleable. *'Guides' link should link to actual guides, not a guide on editing the wikia. *Forums links should be external links to the actual forums, or at least a redirect, NOT a link to a page with one word being the site address! *Hide ToC for main page. *Use LESS links on the main page and move them over to the side bar where they should be! *Image needs alpha *Main page needs a picture of glest in action, like the main page of glest.org *in fact, this page should better resemble glest.org's main page (in terms of information), since it should be a summary, the major links, some pictures, and a review(?) *Pages need to be catigorized, including this one! *Colors should be smoother and seem natural with the wikia, not necessarily green? PROPOSAL: Yes, glest is greenish for colors, but these colors don't go well with the wikia's theme and make it look unprofessional and MESSY. I think this should be changed to a more default color. This also works better with users picking their own wikia themes (like I have) ~Hofmic -Omega About the color, sure, I guess...yeah, it does not really fit... but I am pretty sure it was at least better than the old color... IMO. :/ Also, maybe the center page could be "Center Justified...ish" ? Thanks. Ultifd 06:50, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Order of Links I think we need to plan out the order of the links in the boxes... Any ideas? 02:26, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :"People read multiple columns up and down, not left and right." :That may or may not be true, but that is part of the reason why I changed the order to that...do we really want things to be unbalanced? We want people to look at MG first than GAE? or vice-versa? That's why I changed the links to be in that kinda of order... Ultifd 00:28, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, this was brought to my attention by Olaus (discussion is on our talk pages [1] [2]. I have to admit, he seems right. I gave some thought into it, such as news papers, magazines, and just by staring at the page. I seem to always read columns from top to bottom instead of left to right (mind you, I've seen them going both ways, as demonstrated by zee math book). If we could get some more people, we could use consensus to try and determine how it should go, but unfortunately, three people isn't really enough for proper consensus =P. ::It really shouldn't make a huge deal though. As for the MG and GAE orders, I admit, I am biased towards GAE (always have, always will), but Olaus had the solid proof: the popularity of the two engines based on their sourceforge downloads, which MG trumps GAE in. 01:16, February 12, 2011 (UTC)